The Path Not Taken By Raserei Hojo
by Riyoji Jeremishou
Summary: Ansem and Sephiroth go out searching for a mysterious cause guided by the few words of Ansem's wise and mysterious brother, Shenter. Will they find what they're looking for?
1. Two Kings, Them, And a Formal General

Darkness. It was everywhere. Wrapping around his conscious, his thoughts, his body…

He slowly opened his eyes, and immediately, pain swept throughout his entire body. The darkness was pressing upon his eyes relentlessly. He shut them again. He couldn't move. His whole body seemed like a ton of bricks. His breathing was slowing.

Thoughts slowly poured into his mind like water, and his eyes snapped open.

__

Am I…? He thought. But never finished. He couldn't keep track of anything. He tried to gather his thoughts, failing at each attempt.

* * *

He shifted. Warm, black silk blankets were wrapped around his body snugly. He was so comfortable, he couldn't even consider getting out of his cocoon. He snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Are you having fun?"

His eyes snapped open. He looked at the dark skinned man beside the bed. The man's orange eyes seemed to be amused at something. He was dressed in such odd clothing. A tan trench coat that had long, flowing sliver blue-tipped hair flowing over it at the shoulders. There once were shoulder pads there, he could tell. He had black pants similar to his own, and he had no idea what kind of shirt the man wore. He did seem quite rich though.

The tanned man smirked. "I asked you a question. I'd like an answer."

Green eyes narrowed instantly. "I need answer to no one. You will be the one answering me. Now where am I?"

The other man's thin eyebrows arched. "Excuse me? That's no way to talk to a king."

__

Oh. So he is _rich._

"Well then. I'm ever so sorry your kingness. Please, could you consider forgiving me?"

"And a king who brought you to his home as well. You really don't know what being thankful is, do you? I'm about ready to throw you out."

"I'd gladly leave if I knew where I was."

The oranged-eyed man's eyes lit up. "You are in my world. My Kingdom. My Hollow Bastion."

"Your what?"

The king sighed. "My name is Ansem Tenrai. I am the king, and ruler of Hollow Bastion, this palace. I am also the ruler of this entire world, which is named _Hollow Bastion_. Do you understand now?"

"You mean I'm not on Gaia anymore?"

"On Gaia? Do you know how far away that is?" Ansem paused and watched the clock. "You've been here three days. This is my room. I've been sleeping in my study. You're not well enough to leave, but you're well enough to get up and go to a guestroom." He put his hands behind his back and studied his black boots. "They never told me your name."

There was a brief silence before Ansem lost his patience and said hotly, "May I please have it?"

The green-eyed man idly twirled a lock of thin, silver hair around his fingers. "Why should I tell you my name, King Tenrai?"

"Because for one thing," Ansem began, his eyes narrowing, "I've taken care of you. I am also a king; therefore, you should _not_ question my authority nor myself in any way.

"My name is Sephiroth Hojo. I'm the formal General of Shinra Inc. The Inc. stands for incorperated, if you haven't been able to get any kind of education." Sephiroth smirked as he saw that his host's temper was gradually wearing out.

"May I guess on why you're the formal General?"

"Go ahead."

"You're too damn bratty to rule over anything? Am I right?"

Sephiroth scowled. "No, you dimwitted aristocrat."

"Were you too stupid to tell which way was left and which way was right?"

"No, King Tenrai. You're the one that's stupid."

"Stop calling me King Tenrai. Call me King Ansem."

"Why? Hate your last name or something?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Good, King Tenrai."

Ansem put his white-gloved hands at his sides and clenched them tightly.

"What's the matter? You don't have a very good temper, do you?"

Ansem closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. "So, Mr. Hojo, would you please go to one of the guestrooms?"

"You better not be talking to _me_."

Ansem blinked and looked at Sephiroth. "But you said your name was Sephiroth Hojo."

"It is. And your name is Ansem Tenrai. Just as you would prefer I call you King Ansem, I would prefer it if you called me just plain old Sephiroth. No mister, no Hojo. Definently no Hojo."

"Sure thing, Mr. Hojo."

"Stop it. I'm not my father."

"So who _is_ your father?"

Sephiroth blinked. "I'm…not quite sure. I think they just threw the Hojo in there because he was the man who took care of me. If you call…nevermind." Sephiroth slowly got out of the huge bed, and watched the blankets fold.

"The bed just made itself."

"Yes it did. Now, come. I shall lead you to the nearest guestroom. Your boots are by the bed. Your trench coat and shirt were completely ruined. I'll give you some money to buy new clothes."

"I won't be staying long."

Ansem rolled his eyes. "True. But could you try being a little grateful?"

Sephiroth watched Ansem walk out and stepped into his boots. _He seems nice,_ he thought. _But I can tell he wasn't always this way. He was like me, the way I am now. What happened? Why did I end up in this Hollow Bastion? How far away from Gaia _am_ I? Why is Ansem taking care of me? How long was I in the Lifestream? What happened to Cloud and Tifa and…Am I dead? And is this hell?_

  
"Sephiroth, are you coming or not?"

Sephiroth blinked and jumped slightly. Ansem was standing not two feet away from him. "I'm coming."

Ansem led Sephiroth down three flights of stairs. Sephiroth got a mini tour of the palace as he walked along. 

For the next five days, Sephiroth recooperated. He rarely left his room. He occasionally wandered around the library, looking at Ansem's huge collection of books. 

"He has more than I do…" He said, running his hands along the spines of the books on the shelves. "On every subject." Sephiroth stopped when he came to a section on the history of Hollow Bastion. "There are so many–"

He stared. Among all of the thick books, was a small, thin one. Maybe only 50 pages. Gently, he pulled it out. It was old, and the spine was bent. Had Ansem read this book many times before? Did he still read it? 

He walked over to the table and sat down in one of Ansem's high-backed chairs. He ran his fingers over the cover. The drawing seemed professional. But still familar in a sense. "Alone" was the title. It was in perfect cursive. Almost hesitantly, he turned to the first page. The words were in the same writing. Written in the corner was "By Ansem Tenrai." Sephiroth stared. In the middle of the book, was another thin book. It seemed to be a journal. He pulled it out, and watched as the book grew.

It became a huge textbook, filled with thousands and thousands of pages. He turned to the first page with writing.

__

June 14th, 8074 

I am always alone. They never take me with them. They go out to eat and they go out to movies. But they never take me with them. Is there something wrong with me?

I look in the mirror and stare at myself. Not many people look as I do. I spend too much time outside, sitting in the grass, reading poems and fairy tales. That's how I always spend my day.

My sister is so imperfect. Yet my father just simply adores her. She doesn't like being Princess Lede though. She gets every little thing she wants. I don't find it fair. But I enjoy when my brother visits me. He's so smart. I actually have some one to look up to because of him, I'd look up to my mother, but she isn't alive anymore. She and my brother are the only two that ever cared for me.

When I grow up, I'm going to get married. I'm going to have a single child; a son. I'm going to name him Shinobi. And my wife will be kind and sweet. And she'll care for me. And I will care for her in return. We'll be a happy family, unlike the one I have now.

"8074? That's twenty years ago. He must've been a child…But his handwriting is so perfect. Better than mine…" He put the journal back inside the fairy tale book and watched it shrink itself. Then he slipped the book into his new black trench coat, the same style as Ansem's. "I'll read more of this later."

Sephiroth ran up the stairs, five at a time. He smirked, fully enjoying his towering height of exactly seven feet. But then again there were so many steps and so many staircases. He raced into his room, nearly knocking over one of Ansem's female servants. He took out the book and glanced around the room.

"Where should I put this for now?"

There was his bed and his silk blankets. Black of course. There was a dresser which held all of his newly bought clothes and other personal items. He slipped the book into the last draw there. He yawned and sat on the bed. "I'm really pitiful. Exhausted after climbing four staircases." He laid back and stretched, yawning again. He put his hands behind his head, snuggling into the pillows slightly and staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Ansem watched Sephiroth dart from the library to his room. "I told that man to rest. Why does no one ever listen to me? I'm King!" Ansem sank into his chair in the dining room, looking idly at his meal. 

Across from him sat a slightly older man. He had blue-black eyes, and flowing black hair. His hands were folded in his lap. His shirt, with long sleeves and a large number of saphires hanging on strong strings hung at the end of his sleeves. The color of his pants and shirt were the blackest of blacks, just as his hair. On his waist was a blinding white belt, with a silver buckle. Saphires were hanging on his pants from the knees down. In the middle of his belt buckle was a small saphire as well.

Leaning up against the wall were two double-bladed swords. One had a ruby and a topaz embedded on each blade, the other one had two saphires on each blade.

Ansem looked up at the man. The man's finished plate was taken away.

"What?"

"I don't get it. Why was I asked to watch that Sephiroth person? He's older than I am."

The older man looked at Ansem. "Because you have to repent for your sins as well."

"I truly could not care less…I'd rather be in hell than watching a brat."

"That brat nearly destroyed the gallexy. He's already destroyed a few planets with one simple spell."

"So they want Hollow Bastion to be destroyed as well?"

"Of course not, Ansem! They don't wish you or Hollow Bastion to perish. But you and Sephiroth have to go on a mission. It could be days, months, years…They could appear right now for all we know."

"Just who _is_ this 'They' and this 'Them' you keep talking about, Shenter?"

Shenter closed his eyes. "I can't reveal Their name. If I did so, I'd be banished from There."

"But you're my brother! You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."

"I can tell you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I cannot."

"You…Just confuse me."

"Listen," Shenter began, opening his dark eyes and looking at Ansem, seemingly speaking to his soul. "I can tell you. You are very important to me. I can tell you anything. But if I tell you this, which I shall never do, it could ruin you completely. It would ruin me as well. And Lede."

"I don't give a damn about Lede."

"Neither do I. But she's our sister."

"She's from Gaia too, though! All Gaians are idiots…Including that Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth's brilliant, Ansem. And so are you. But you both have had hard lives. You've had hard pasts. So you turned to evil. Ergo, you must pay penence for your sins. If you want to go to a place other than hell. There is no heaven Ansem. You know that."

Ansem sighed. "But when will they come? I can't stand living with Sephiroth for more than a year! I'm already starting to crack, here! All he does is sit in his room and read. He barely eats!"

"Oh, I'm vaugely reminded of someone."

"Who," Ansem asked, blinking.

"You. You read constantly during your free time. You don't eat. My proof is your untouched meal in front of you. He's just like you, Ansem."

"I guess…"

"Rest assured, Ansem, they will be here soon. Very soon." Shenter said, grinning.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, for one thing, they just told me. And for another thing…"

There were shuffling noises behind Ansem, but he didn't look.

"They're right behind you."

Ansem jumped and fell out of his chair, slamming his head on the table and then the floor.

"Ansem, meet Them."

Ansem blinked and looked up. Standing in a straight line, three cloaked men stood in black cloaks. Their faces were hidden within the darkness. Ansem found himself frozen in place, loosing awareness of the present reality, staring at the darkness hiding the cloaked men's faces. 

"Riyoji Jeremishou," They chanted.

__

Riyoji Jeremishou… Ansem thought. _That woman who…_


	2. The Journey Begins

__

It was a bright summer morning. The silver haired, orange-eyed nine-year-old sat in the grass as usual, reading his book. The breeze made Ansem's hair move constantly, like a river. 

A shadow slowly moved over the pages of the book that the boy was reading to the point where he couldn't read the words at all. Annoyed, Ansem lifted his head up and shot a glare at the caster of the shadow.

An eight-year-old little girl stood in front of him. She had shoulder length silver hair, and the most dazzling cerulean eyes. Her skin was tanned, but not as dark as Ansem's. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, despite the warmth, and black silk pants.

"What do you want," Ansem asked hotly.

The little girl smirked. For being so little, her smirk was already a seductive one. It didn't affect Ansem however.

"Nothing," The girl said. "My name is Riyoji."

"Riyoji what."

"Oh, I forgot. Princes need to have the full names of people who kindly introduce themselves."

"Yes, we do."

"My name is Riyoji Jeremishou. Richest woman in Nia. Probably all of Gaia, too."

Ansem scowled. He loathed the Jeremishou family. They were rich and acted so high and mighty.

"Your not a woman," He corrected her, "and my name is Prince Ansem."

"But Ansem's your first name," Riyoji said, ignoring Ansem's comment.

"Fine then. Prince Tenrai."

"Better," Riyoji said, sitting beside Ansem. "What are you reading?"

"None of your busin–"

But Riyoji had already swiped the book and was now examining it. Then she laughed. "A prince!" She exclaimed. "A prince, reading a fairy tale book!"

"Hey, give that back!!"

Riyoji smirked and handed it back. "You're a bit disconnected with reality, aren't you?"

Ansem sulked. He watched Riyoji pick at the grass.

"Your father wants to see you," She finally said.

"Well he can wait."

"He said right away."

"And?"

Riyoji rolled her eyes. "Disobeying your father is one thing, but disobeying a king? Not even I'll do that." She pulled out a long staff with rubies embedded into it all over. "This is such a lovely item. How much do you think I could get for this?"

Ansem blinked. "But that was in my room! How the heck did you get it?"

"I have my ways. And that's not the only thing I took."

Ansem's eyes narrowed.

* * *

The King of Nia, Ansem's father, stood with a sword. He had knocked Ansem to the floor with a powerful punch to his son's jaw.

Ansem sat up and glared up at his father. The two were almost complete opposites.

At least I don't look like him. But Shenter does…

__

Shenter had the king's long, flowing black hair, the lightly tanned skin, and the thin eyebrows that knitted together when he thought too hard. He didn't inherit the king's muscular body or broad chest. Nor the pale blue eyes.

Shenter was thin and 6'4". The king was 6'2". Shenter's arms were strong, but no muscles could be seen. His chest had broadened slightly, but not all that much. Unfortunately for Ansem, he himself inherited his father's body.

"You are such a failure!" The king spat.

Shenter, eighteen, stood well hidden in the darkness of the doorway.

"How could you refuse to kill her!?"

Ansem forced himself to stand. The nine-year-old growled. "It's not like she did anything wrong!"

"She stole the kingdom's Ruby of Chaos!"

"And? It's your fault! You're the one that left in unprotected!"

"And you're the one that caught her! But you let her get away!" He kicked Ansem, who fell, and landed on his stomach. The King took the sword and pressed it into Ansem's flesh, into his left shoulder. Then the sword was dragged down in a messy zigzag pattern, down to Ansem's right hip. The cut stopped at his waistline.

"Ansem!!"

The king and Ansem looked at Shenter.

"What are you doing here, Shenter. You know you're not part of this royal family."

Shenter walked over to Ansem who was laying in his own pool of blood. "I should be. But I'd rather Ansem be ruler. What makes you think you have the right to treat Ansem like that? He's not a black-hearted demon like you, King Ashram."

"He's failed at the only task I put upon him."

Shenter picked up his younger brother. "I'll have you dethroned by tomorrow, King Ashram. I have so much information that I could 'accidently' leak out. Then Ansem will be crowned King."

Ansem, who refused to let a single tear leave his eyes, shuddered. "When I'm King…" He began in a quiet, strained voice, "I won't be King of Nia. I'll be the King of Hollow Bastion. The world that I've been working on since I was five. The palace is finished. I'll start on the houses…"

Shenter looked down at his brother. "And I'll help you. As soon as King Ashram is dethroned. Lede will be Queen, but at least it won't be Ashram."

* * *

Ansem was now standing, staring blankly into the darkness within the cloaks. _Riyoji Jeremishou…That woman who gave me my scar on my back. It's her fault…_

He blinked. _When did I stand?_

The tallest cloaked figure advanced upon Ansem. He stood there, rooted to spot.

"Even though they're right here, or at least a few of them…"

Ansem slowly looked at Shenter.

"We still can't reveal any information to you."

The tallest cloaked man lifted its arm, the sleeve falling back as a green, scaley arm rose. A gnarled finger with a long, dirty black nail, touched Ansem's forehead. Images flashed through Ansem's mind in a rush.

__

That woman, Riyoji again. She was wearing a wine colored dress.

Another image, too fast. It was only a blur. Something black with two green glowing circles.

__

Two huge mountains. Two paths.

A puddle of blood in the dirt.

An image of a diamond embedded sword.

Riyoji, dragging a cloacked figure off.

An empty jail cell.

A man. His throat was soon slit.

A ballroom. People were slow dancing.

A bright white light.

Ansem opened his eyes. A feeling of dread overcame him. He wasn't in the dining room anymore. He was laying on his bed. Pure fear coursed through him. He was tired, completely drained of energy, but afraid to sleep. Would those images return? He pulled the silk blankets around him protectively. His rapid breathing slowed after a while.

"How long was I out?" He asked the ceiling. "And when did I pass out…?"

"You didn't pass out," A cheerful voice said. "You fainted."

"Wha–!?" Ansem narrowed his eyes and glared at the speaker. Sephiroth stood beside the bed, grinning. Ansem mentally kicked himself for not noticing the man earlier.

"So what did you see there, Ansem?"

"_King_ Ansem," Ansem corrected, his voice thick with venom.

Sephiroth yawned boredly, showing his abnormally long canines.

"And what are you, a vampire?"

Sephiroth blinked and looked at Ansem's sudden hostility. He shifted slightly. "No, of course not. If I was a vampire, I'd have drained you by now. You were just laying there for two hours after all." He said airily. He scratched the bridge of his nose and watched Ansem glare at him.

"You weren't expecting them to use _words_ to tell you, right?"

Ansem's eye was twitching violently in his rage.

Sephiroth snickered. "You were?"

Sephiroth found his game was getting boring fast. "Cat got your tounge?" He waited for an answer, but got none. He walked out moodily.

Ansem growled. "Just who does he think he is!?" He grabbed the nearest thing he could and threw it at the door that just closed.

Ansem watched the crystal explode upon impact with the door. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

Sephiroth was sleeping peacefully underneath his cocoon of silk. He and Ansem needed their rest. They were to be leaving for Gaia in the morning. Around his neck was now a silver chain necklace. Small rubies, diamonds, and saphires where embedded into each chain.

As time slowly crept by, Sephiroth fell into a deeper sleep. He was a light sleeper, but in this bed, it just seemed as if he was dead. If this simple guestroom bed was _this _comfortable, how comfortable would Ansem's be?

The blankets were slowly removed from his loose grasp, and pulled down to his waist.

* * *

Sephiroth yawned and stretched. Cracking open his eyes slightly, he found his face was buried in the silk. He reluctantly sat up and looked around. There was something wrong. He yawned and rubbed his neck–which was now bare.

"What the hell? I didn't take it off…What happened to it?"

Annoyed, he got out of bed and dressed himself. He trudged down stairs and into the dining room. Ansem was already there, poking his food with a fork.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Ansem asked, looking up at Shenter. 

"It may look disgusting," Shenter said, grinning, "but it'll make you grow up into a big strong boy!" And then Shenter returned to his normal mysterious self. "It'll make you healthy, keep you healthy, and you'll feel better. But you have to eat it. It can't do anything just sitting there."

"It can go in the garbage," Ansem said, sulkingly.

Shenter rolled his blue-black eyes. "Don't make me shove it down your throat because I _will_."

Sephiroth walked over and looked at the goop. It was bubbling and black with red streaks. "What's that?" He asked, fingering the crystal bowl's rim.

"This is what your brain looks like."

And it was then Shenter realized that Sephiroth and Ansem were completely different. He started to doubt their capability at succeeding. He shook his head and sat down, saphires clinking together.


	3. At The Inn

Ansem and Sephiroth walked down a grassy hill on Gaia.  
  
"It's nice to be back," Sephiroth said airily.  
  
Ansem glowered. You have no idea how I loathe you. But I loathe this planet more.  
  
Ansem readjusted the knapsack he was carrying. Why was he carrying that heavy load anyway? He was King!  
  
"Sephiroth, carry the knapsack."  
  
Sephiroth whirled around and looked at Ansem. "What?"  
  
Ansem took off the knapsack and handed it to Sephiroth. "Carry it."  
  
Sephiroth blinked and looked at it. "But you packed it. You brought it. You carry it."  
  
Ansem rolled his eyes. "I'm royalty. You're not. Now carry it."  
  
Sephiroth watched Ansem walk off and glared darkly at his back. "Well I'm a god. You're just a stupid measly king." He muttered under his breath.  
  
They trudged through the plains, hills, and small canyons.  
  
"God! This couldn't get any worse. I'm stuck with you, and my feet are killing me."  
  
"You complain too much, Ansem."  
  
The two men looked up and saw a flash of lightning, soon followed by thunder. Heavy droplets of rain fell from the sky and onto the two.  
  
"Oh, this is just great. How about a tornado!?" Ansem growled.  
  
"You're just jinxing us, you know."  
  
The wind picked up quickly. Ansem slapped his forehead. "Come on. Let's go find a place to stay."  
  
They ran through the rain and mud, and in an hour or so came upon an inn. An inn in the middle of nowhere. They ran in, panting.  
  
"Welcome to our special inn!"  
  
Ansem, purely fed up with everyone and everything, look at the keeper of the inn. He was an elderly man. The more Ansem watched him, the more he wanted to just slaughter him. He seemed so cheery.  
  
"Would you like to spend the night?"  
  
"No, we want to setup for a party," Ansem said moodily.  
  
"We do that too."  
  
Sephiroth snickered while Ansem's temper slowly wore down to a tiny thread. "I was being sarcastic, you brainless, ludicrous, senseless idiot."  
  
"He has a huge vocabulary." Sephiroth commented. "We'd like to spend the night. How much will it cost?"  
  
"10 gil!" The man said happily.  
  
Sephiroth paid and the innkeeper led the two men to their rooms.  
  
Ansem glared at the wall in his room. "These Gaians are all so stupid, I swear!" Sitting on his bed, he found it was soft and quite comfortable. Which only made him more irritable. "Damn, just who do they think they are?"  
  
Sephiroth on the other hand, slipped the knapsack into Ansem's room quietly. He went back to his own room and flopped down on his bed. He was muddy, and wanted a shower. "I bet this place has a shower room somewhere."  
  
He got up and walked barefoot downstairs and to the main desk. "Hello?"  
  
No one was there. "Anyone there?" He called pointlessly.  
  
He wandered around the huge inn, and found what he'd been looking for. Happily, he ran off to get his supplies and take his shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Ansem banged on Sephiroth's door at noon. "It's been long enough! Get out here! You don't oversleep when we're on a mission!"  
  
He growled when he got no response. "Sephiroth!" He tapped his foot impatiently. Quite fed up, he slammed open the door. "Sephiroth get out here!" He blinked, realizing he'd been yelling at an empty room. "But you never came downstairs! Where the hell are you?"  
  
There was a banging noise. Ansem slowly walked towards the source of the noise; the closet. The door was shut, but it wasn't locked. Ansem hesitantly opened it and stared. He jumped back as the red liquid oozed from the closet. "What the hell..." He couldn't keep his eyes off the dead form in the closet. He forced himself to slowly move backwards, but he bumped into something. He turned around and looked at the innkeeper.  
  
Ansem stared blankly at him. That wasn't the same innkeeper. What the hell is going on here!? 


	4. Where The Hell Were You!

By instinct, he slammed his fist into the innkeeper's face. Then he tore out of the room with the knapsack still in his hand. He skidded out of the inn and looked around. "Sephiroth where are you!?" He listened to his voice echo. "Sephiroth!" He called again. There was nothing from his partner.

"Well I know one thing for sure," Ansem said to himself, slinging the knapsack over his shoulder. "I'm leaving right now, with or without Sephiroth."

He walked for a few hours on his own throughout the cracked, dry plains. Small dust puffs were behind Ansem's feet, and there was clearly no water for another few miles. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down onto the ground and opened his knapsack. Carefully, he opened it and dumped out its contents.

A few canteens of water, some small packages of food, and some other necessary provisions. He picked up the canteen and downed a bit of the water. It was so refreshing to his parched throat. He quickly downed the entire canteen and tossed the empty thing aside. He sorted through the food and picked up something to his liking; a few peppermint candies. He wasn't particularly hungry, considering the scenes at the inn were still fresh in his mind. He unwrapped a candy and popped it into his mouth, savoring the flavor.

"I have no idea where I'm going…" He said miserably. "It's not like Shenter was very specific. 'Go this way and then that. You'll know what you're searching for the minute you find it'. But would he tell me what the hell we're searching for? Nooo. I'm just a mind reader! God…"

"You talk a lot, Ansem."

Ansem jumped and looked around. "Sephiroth! Where the hell were you!?"

Sephiroth sat down beside Ansem and grabbed a canteen. Ansem watched him drink the icy water. "Well?"

"I was out."

Ansem glared. "Really? I never would've guessed!"

"Well, last night I took a shower. Then, I went out for a walk, came back at around 6 A.M. Then I went to sleep, got up at 9 A.M., and went out for another walk."

Ansem apparently wasn't too happy. "Who said you could just saunter over here and dig into _my _provisions?"

"I did, King Tenrai."

"Shut up, Sephiroth. I'm about to start calling you Hojo."

"Ack! Don't do that! That's just not right. Professor Hojo is a complete idiot with no knowledge of anything!"

"Doesn't that fit you perfectly?" Ansem said, smirking.

"Dammit, Ansem! You're a cocky bastard, you know that?"

"Of course I do," Ansem said, laying back. "I'm well known for that."

A few hours later, Ansem had managed to make a fire, no thanks to Sephiroth, who had amused himself by watching Ansem fail so many times at the fire. They had both fallen asleep sitting at the fire. Unfortunately, because they were asleep, they didn't quite hear the harsh breath a bit of a ways off, nor see the two glowing green orbs close by. They didn't see the sharp teeth that snapped at the two before it was too late.


	5. Sephys Little Secret

Pearly white teeth snatched up the two unsuspecting victims. Green and orange eyes instantly snapped open. Both Ansem and Sephiroth were trapped in the jaws of a huge, black dragon.

The dragon's eyes were red with glowing, green pupils. Its scaly skin was leathery and stiff. Giant claws jetted from its paws, and curly horns grew from the top of its stout head.

"Sephiroth, you idiot! I told you to keep watch!"

"Well I was tired! And besides, you're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, shut up! This is no time to be arguing!"

A few shots of red energy beams flew at the dragon. The black dragon growled and dropped Ansem and Sephiroth. To make matters worse, the dragon fell and lay dead on top of the two.

Ansem's eyes opened slightly. He was wrapped in black silk sheets and his head rested upon a feather pillow of fine quality. His eyelids felt heavy. Ansem fought to keep them open, just a crack, but couldn't. Something was making him feel drowsy. He would want nothing more than to drift away and be in slumber for the rest of his life. Never again to feel pain.

"Ansem, come on, wake up!"

__

I am awake…

"Shenter, he's not waking up!"

__

But I am awake… Ansem protested in his mind.

"He's not breathing, either!"

None of the voices sounded familiar to him. The name 'Shenter' seemed so natural, but he couldn't remember who this 'Shenter' was. He was so snug and relaxed. Why open his eyes? It was paradise for him. So sweet…

"I'll get him to wake up."

Ansem's happy bubble popped right there. He knew that voice. That stupid, annoying, childish bastard.

__

Sephiroth. No. I am awake. Leave me be! He felt his hair being moved.

"Leave me be…" Ansem mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing, Sephiroth!? Don't!"

"Shut up. Do you want him to wake up or not?"

And then there was a pain so unbearable his eyes shot open and his lungs filled with air. His neck felt like it was on fire. Then the pain suddenly stopped. His eyes closed halfway again, but he wasn't in the same condition as before.

Shenter sighed in relief. "You're all right…"

"Of course I'm all right. There was nothing wrong with me to begin with," Ansem said, closing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Jedea." Shenter said, closely examining Ansem's neck. Shenter then went to dumping some chemicals onto Ansem's neck.

Ansem winced slightly as it burned. "What's wrong with my neck?"

"You were…bitten…"

"By what?"

Shenter shifted uneasily and looked at Sephiroth.

"By a Mako Beast." Sephiroth finished. Shenter raised a slender brow in response, but remained hushed.

After a few moments, Shenter had finished cleaning the wound and placed a sterile band-aid on Ansem's neck to top it all off.

"I think Ansem's asleep now," Sephiroth said, going to a bookshelf in the bedroom and examining the books.

Shenter shifted again and watches Sephiroth. "Why did you bite him, Sephiroth? Are you…"?

Sephiroth turned around and looked at Shenter. "Am I what?"

Shenter moved his sapphire eyes to the wood floor. "…A vampire…"

The other man had no emotion in his face for a moment. Then he sighed. He looked at Shenter. "Yes, I am. But I'm not about to bite you. I can control most of my urges. But at the inn…I couldn't. So I stuffed the body in closet. She was banging on the door right before she died and Ansem opened it. And then I accidentally made the innkeeper a vampire."

"Oh…I understand now."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Don't worry. There aren't that many vampire's left in Gaia."

Shenter sat beside the slumbering King Ansem. "Have you always been a vampire?"

"…No. I was bitten when I turned 15."

Watching them from a dark corner of the room was a pair of yellow, gleaming eyes.


	6. Quest To Slay Ansem

It had been a few hours since the incident with the dragon and it was now midnight. Everyone was sleeping peacefully at the inn at the late hour. A shady figure, wrapped in a black cloak, made his way from the roof of the inn, to ground level in one graceful jump. He stealthily moved through the doors to the inn, his hands resting on a diamond embedded sword in its sheath.

It was quiet inside, the atmosphere filled with snores from its occupants. The staircase, made of marble, was next to the receptionist's desk. The cloaked man was up the stairs in a flash and within a few seconds was walking down the gloomy, narrow hallways. Pictures of previous inn owners hung on the wall, looking down upon the figure. Yellow eyes glared back at the portraits as he moved through the halls, stopping at a door near the end of the hall.

Placing his icy hands on the doorknob, he turned it.

"Locked," he hissed. Words were muttered quietly in an unknown language, and a small _click_ was heard. He noiselessly pushed open the door.

The gentle scent of peppermint wafted to his nostrils. He covered his nose with a sleeve and made his way over to Ansem.

Shenter was sitting in the chair beside Ansem's bed, his foot resting on his knee. He'd fallen asleep reading a fairy tale book. For being a book about dragons and such, it was quite a huge book.

The man pulled out a silver chain. The one he'd stolen from Sephiroth earlier. He muttered a few words, and the chain split in half. One half was glowing a dark, misty black color. The other half was glowing a misty, bluish color.

With ease, he wrapped the chain of light around Shenter's left wrist, and the chain of darkness around Shenter's right. His victim's eyes snapped open just as he finished tying the second.

"Gah…" Shenter slid down to the floor, completely drained of energy. The cloaked man made his way over to Ansem, pulling back his hood with gnarled hands.

"Ansem..." Shenter said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Wake up!"


	7. Argument, Secrets Revealed

An update... starry eyes She finally updated! oh the happiness!

Once again, this is NOT MY STORY. This is by Raserei Hojo... I protested against it being taken down and so I'm now putting chaps up... and begging for more...

* * *

"Ansem!" Shenter coughed, his body weak, "wake up!"

"What's going on!" Sephiroth walked in, and everyone looked at him.

The cloaked man grabbed Ansem, and a light shield appeared. When it finally faded, Ansem and the cloaked man were gone.

"Ansem? Shenter! Shenter, what happened!"

Sephiroth quickly undid the chains on Shenter's wrists. "Shenter…What happened."

"Are you blind? Ansem was just captured!"

"You were supposed to be watching him you idiot!"

"I _was _watching him! I'm not a heavyweight champion!"

Sephiroth lowered himself so he was eyelevel with Shenter. He growled, his fangs gleaming. Shenter didn't seem bothered at all by this gesture. Sephiroth narrowed his glowing green eyes. "When I give you an assignment you do your job! Or you'll be punished."

"Well I'm not nocturnal like you are. I fell asleep, I was tired."

Sephiroth grabbed Shenter by his collar. "I really don't care." He lifted the young man off his feet. "If you were so tired you should have gotten me."

"You weren't even here Sephiroth! You were off feeding and I know it!"

Sephiroth, growing angrier by the second, slammed Shenter's thin body against the wall and pinned him there. "Now you see here—"

"_Just _because you're some famous General of a rundown army, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you."

"R-Rundown? Just who do you think you are?"

"Look. Now isn't the time to be fighting. We need to help Ansem."

Sephiroth scoffed, not to be defeated so easily. "Answer my question."

Shenter silently made his way towards the door and rested his hand on the frame. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He swallowed it so it wouldn't attract Sephiroth and looked at him. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"And I think it is."

Shenter sighed heavily. "I am Shenter Tenrai. _King _of Varden, home planet of the Elves."

Sephiroth stared silently. In a few moments, he regained himself. "Isn't that…place…mythical?"

"To humans…yes." He ran a slim hand through his lustrous black hair and elegantly made his way out, leaving Sephiroth standing there, feeling like a complete idiot.


	8. Corrupted Again By Darkness

_Horrah! Another update! now I should work on mine hehehe_

* * *

"Let me go!" Ansem weakly struggled against his thick bindings as he was slammed against a wall and chained there.

"Some Seeker of Darkness you are, young Ansem. You 'rule' over Hollow Bastion, you're called a 'Sage'...but you can't even break free?"

Ansem kicked at the cloaked man, who only laughed in return.

"You truly are pitiful."

"My brother will figure out a way to stop you."

The man laughed again. "Your _brother _is pre-occupied."

Ansem shivered. He was stuck in a dark room with gleaming machinery and chains everywhere. Thick mist was billowing from what Ansem thought to be a door. But things looked gloomy. His hope of escaping had long since vanished.

"Why am I so important? What if I die? Would I ruin whatever plans you have?"

"Ah, now if I tell you that, you might just go and kill yourself. But your death could always be in vain."

Ansem narrowed his eyes and struggled against his bindings again. "Let me go!"

"Dear Ansem, your efforts are useless." He walked towards Ansem and cupped the man's face in his gnarled hands. Ansem cringed instantly. "Why defy me? I could help you gain the power you've always wanted…"

"…The power I've always wanted? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Supreme Darkness. It exists, Ansem. It can be found, obtained by you. You can own it, do whatever you like with it."

Ansem swallowed. It was fearful…but in a way, so tempting…He had always wanted to be powerful. So powerful that everyone would fear him. But power leads to corruption. And he had a quest to finish, his brother was depending on him.

"What do I have to do to get this…Supreme Darkness."

"Nothing really…it'll be painless. And after words, you'll feel so wonderful…You'll be invincible, completely unstoppable against anyone who dare opposes you! Do you want this wonderful power?"

Ansem looked down at the floor. _What do I have to loose? _He nodded. "Yes, I do. I want this power."


	9. I Suppose In A Way You Are Correct

Ah! Seems like I'm gonna have to go and... update now ...bleh

* * *

Jedea was a small town near the ocean. Shenter regally made himself down the streets dressed in black slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, and Elvin leather boots.

"How to find Ansem…" He put his slim fingers to his lips as he thought. "I have absolutely _no _idea where that man could have taken him. Or why." He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick and slightly unruly hair. He made his way down the allyways. Quite dangerous for a 'king' of the 'Elves'.

Shenter stopped when he heard the soft thud of boots hitting the dirt road. "You can come out of the shadows now, Sephiroth."

Scoffing, Sephiroth revealed himself and walked towards Shenter, pleased he was a full head taller than this 'elf.'

"I don't believe you."

Shenter looked up at him, smiling. "You don't?"

Sephiroth narrowed his poison-green eyes. "No. Elves can't be real. Your ears aren't even pointed."

Shenter still held the pleasant smile. "I realize I don't have the trademark of an Elf, but rest assured, I am one."

"Stop smiling like that! It's damn near creepy!"

"Mm. But I like to smile."

"Ooo, that's _it_!" Sephiroth drew his Masamune and pointed it at Shenter. "I'm sick of you! You get on my nerves you know that! Let's just find Ansem."

Shenter was calm, his smile remained...

Sephiroth slashed his sword, figuring if Shenter was truly an Elf, he would move out of the way. But he didn't.

Shenter raised his right hand, smiling still. A purple light shot out from his delicate hands. The light stopped Sephiroth's sword on the spot.

Unimpressed, Sephiroth continued pushing into the light, trying to break the shield Shenter had set up. But he soon found he couldn't.

"What…is this?"

"It's telepathic energy. Or Psychic Energy if you prefer." He brought both palms together, facing Sephiroth. The shield faded for just a moment, but a chain of light and darkness weaved together shot out at Sephiroth, knocking him off his feet. The Masamune flew out of his grasp, the blade digging into the dirt.

Shenter looked at him, tilting his head, raven bangs falling into his face. And he smiled much more pleasantly this time. "Now do you believe me, General Sephiroth?"

Coughing, Sephiroth sat up and slowly got to his feet. He looked over Shenter. He was petite, elegant, his hair moved almost as if it were inhuman... his eyes were intense sapphire colored... and his control over matter were amazing. But that still wasn't enough. He would have to see this 'Varden' with his own eyes.

"Not until I see with my own eyes."

"Mm...That might be a while. Perhaps at the very end of your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans are not permitted and Varden…"

"At least tell me why your ears are human."

Shenter's eyes softened as he looked at Sephiroth. "I suppose…in a way…you are correct."

"Correct about what?"

"Me not being an Elf. But you see…I am an Elf in a sense. But I am only…half…elf."


	10. Choose The Pathway

La la la ... gotta update now

* * *

Ansem slowly made his way through the mountain, nearly shuffling along the path. His 'captor' was following him.

"You'll need to choose which direction you go, Ansem."

"Supreme Darkness or no Supreme Darkness, I'd still like to kick you ass."

"My, and after everything I've done for you?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Which is why you're still alive. I can't have people wandering around aimlessly…at least while they know my name."

"But I see you trust me enough to not dart off."

The cloaked man laughed. "Maybe. But I know you crave the darkness."

For five full hours they made their way up the mountain. Ansem's patience had fled long ago. The cloaked man groaned at Ansem's outburst.

"Does this mountain EVER end?" Ansem sighed, but looked relieved that the path was starting to level out. "God, finally. My legs were starting to hurt."

"Now look."

Ansem looked ahead. "…a fork in the road? So which way do I go?"

"It all depends on what you want to do. They take you to different places at first. One road will give you the Supreme Darkness... the other road... could also make you happy."

"What's down the other road?"

The cloaked man shrugged. "A normal life. A boring life..."

"Psh, I'm not leading a stupid boring life. I'd die of the boredom! Besides... this darkness can get me power..."

"It _is _power."

"Well then I'll be all powerful. I can have anything I want..."

"So choose Ansem."

"But…which one is which?"

"That is for you to figure out, Ansem."

"WHAT? Are you saying I might not get the Supreme Darkness you keep bragging about?"

"No...What I am saying is that at the end of each path…will lie your truest, most inner desire."

"...Why are you helping me out then."

"Hmph. Because when you get what you want, you're dead." He vanished into thin air.

Ansem looked between the two paths. They looked so similar... But going against his instincts, he took the left path.


	11. The Blood

As Ansem walked the long and lonely path, he was began to feel weary. He had also began to doubt if this was the path to his long awaited Supreme Darkness. It was just a dirt road.

"I'll have my Supreme Darkness, even if I have to backtrack. I need_ some _kind of motivation." With a sigh, he fell to his knees and glared aside. "I can't keep going like this."

He sat there for three full hours, pondering on what to do next.

"I wonder if the other road is shorter. And maybe if I go back to that fork, and then down the other road, I'll get there before this damn thing leads me to wherever the hell it's supposed to lead me!"

Ansem paused. The scent of the air had changed from it's forest and mud scent. There was something else added into the mixture...something...coppery. Ansem was compelled to stand up and fight out what the new scent was. It seemed almost exciting...but he could sense that whatever caused it was not very safe for him.

"Wait...I know what this is!" He continued down the path, now running. And there, at the bottom of the road, the very end, was a puddle of scarlet red blood. It was if it had been drained there. There weren't any trails leading to it.

"Perhaps some vampire or demon had drained a victim of its blood." He thought about the possibility. "A vampire wouldn't be so careless though. And I definitely am not up to facing a demon in battle."

Ansem kneeled beside the pool of blood. He took off one of his gloved and dipped his bare index finger into it.

"It's not very cold...I hope it wasn't recent." His finger brushed up against something sharp, and he instinctively pulled his hand out. After cleaning his hand of the blood, he found a deep cut on his finger that was spouting his _own _blood.

"What the hell is going on."

Gingerly, with his other hand, he reached into the blood puddle and pulled the object out.

A diamond embedded sword.

* * *

"A _half _elf?" Sephiroth nearly laughed.

Shenter narrowed his eyes. "Yes. I am half elf and half human. Do you have a problem with that?"

"So, if humans aren't allowed in this Varden of yours, why are you its king? You _are _part human, are you not?"

Shenter was silent for a moment. "That may be, but if my brother were to rule over Varden…"

"…Ansem? He'd wreck the place probably. I think he's a terrible ruler."

Shenter ignored Sephiroth's comment, "He would be over-eccentric and destroy all of the traditions of the Elvin race."

"But Ansem's human, right?"

"Of course Ansem's human."

"So then he wouldn't be able to rule right?"

"I'm not talking about Ansem."

"Then who are you talking about? You are so damn confusing!"

Shenter sighed and rubbed his brow.

"Look, I will tell you my family lineage ONCE."

Sephiroth nodded. "I only need to hear it once."

"Alright, my father is a human, my mother is an elf. My mother had my brother and me, but my brother has a different father."

"Alright..."

"But my mother's husband divorced her, remarried, and had another son. Which would be Ansem."

"So let me get this straight. You, this unnamed brother of yours, and Ansem, are brothers. But Ansem isn't related to your other brother because he has two different parents."

"Correct."

"They are both your half brothers?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Why were you keeping this a secret for so long?"

"I didn't want you snooping around in my business."


	12. Don’t you remember me, Ansem Tenrai?

Ansem practiced with his new sword, his cut finger wrapped up in cloth. It was light, yet extremely powerful. It could slice through the entire girth of a tree with ease.

"I wonder where this sword came from..." He brought the sword down vertically, and then horizontally, slicing through the air. "It's like there's an evil aura around it. I know it's a powerful weapon, but something is holding it's true power back."

With a heavy sigh, Ansem continued to walk. The path slowly began to dissipate and merged with sand. With no sure way to go, Ansem continued to walk forward into the silhouettes of buildings off in the distance.

Along the way, his foot brushed against a slim metal object. Ansem knelt down on the rough ground and examined it. "What...? A sheath?" He took it in his free hand and held it parallel to the sword. "They...go together." His eyes narrowed. "I'm walking right into a trap..." Despite his words, he continued walking.

After a long hour of walking in the dusty heat, a sharp voice split the silence. Ansem looked around, searching for the source of the somewhat feminine voice.

To his right, a tall shadow stood in front of the blinding sun, and started to make its way over to Ansem. He instantly took a defensive stance.

The figure took its time making its way to Ansem and finally stood before him. It was a man, and by the looks of it, an elf.

Long and perfectly straight blonde hair fell about his shoulders, parts of it tied in braids. He had an angular face and naturally narrow green eyes that went well with his blonde hair. He was two inches taller than Ansem, and was smirking at that fact. Of course, he had the long elvin ears. He was dressed in black slacks and a emerald colored dress shirt.

"Such odd attire for a desert..."

The elf smirked. "Don't you remember me, Ansem Tenrai?"

Ansem stared blankly, the image of the man before him not striking up any important memories. "Afraid not. You couldn't have been very important if we have met."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I'm Retnes Higaru." He smiled pleasantly.

_That's the _same _annoying smile Shenter gives... _Ansem thought moodily.

"Shenter's brother."

_And that would be why8WHAT?_

"What? Shenter's brother?"

Retnes gave Ansem another smirk. "I won't let you put my brother in danger, so I'm going to help you on your little quest to pick the right road."

"And how did you find about this quest?"

Retnes winked at him. "I have my ways. I know everything about my brother, and I know everything about you."

Ansem growled. "Why should I trust you!"

Retnes placed the tip of a double-edged sword suddenly to Ansem's throat. All playful attitude was gone. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you."


End file.
